bojackhorsemanfandomcom-20200223-history
Horse Majeure
Horse Majeure is the ninth episode of Season 1 of Netflix original series, BoJack Horseman. Horse Majeure, along with the rest of Season 1, premiered August 22, 2014. Synopsis A love-struck BoJack tries to sabotage a wedding. Todd accepts a surprising new professional role. Plot Picking up right after BoJack's kiss, Diane and BoJack drive back to Hollywoo while making awkward conversation. Diane leaves at a stoplight, and BoJack gathers Todd and Princess Carolyn to formulate a plan to stop Diane's wedding. Princess Carolyn refuses and begins flirting with Vincent Adultman to both spite and ignore BoJack. Mr. Peanutbutter in the meanwhile gets his driver's license suspended for chasing after mailmen. Diane suggests he hire a personal driver. He shortly thereafter catches Todd, in the act of planting unspecified incriminating evidence, on his computer as part of BoJack's plan. Mr. Peanutbutter naively believes Todd is actually there to apply to be his personal driver. He hires Todd, after an impromptu interview. Diane visits BoJack, to tell him she has enough information from their interview sessions, to finish writing the memoir; and to indirectly avoid BoJack. Her stress culminates while shopping for wedding registry ideas, with Mr. Peanutbutter. They ultimately decide, to move the wedding up within the month, and to hold a much smaller celebration. Upon learning of this, BoJack decides to hire Margo Martindale to stage a bank robbery to steal Diane's engagement ring when she and Mr. Peanutbutter are set to go to the bank, hoping to cause a rift between them by taking away a symbol of their relationship. BoJack's plan goes awry, however, when the robbery instead helps Diane reaffirm her love for Mr. Peanutbutter, and they push the wedding to happen within the week. The wedding is then decided to be held at the restaurant BoJack owns on BoJack's suggestion so he has a better vantage to sabotage the wedding. Todd then learns from a personal conversation with Mr. Peanutbutter that he has doubts about his marriage to Diane, and remarks he sometimes feels relief when he dreams that Diane disappeared from his life. Conflicted, Todd decides not to share this useful information with BoJack when he suspects that BoJack had used Margo Martindale similarly in Zoës and Zeldas to help Todd relapse back into playing video games. Having been further held up by jury duty, BoJack is unable to come up with any plans, to sabotage the wedding. Spurred on by Margo Martindale at the courthouse to tell Diane his feelings for her, BoJack rushes to the wedding, only to be stopped by an angry Todd reminding BoJack to stop intruding in other people's lives. He attends the wedding without incident and reconciles with Diane about the awkwardness between them. The episode ends with BoJack reflecting on his life while Vincent Adultman hears him out. Cast Trivia *Mr. Peanutbutter's license plate reads "GOODBOY." *The song playing at the wedding reception is the 1985 song, ''Walking On Sunshine'' by Katrina and the Waves. *''Seventeen ''by Stone Cold Fox plays in the background when BoJack assembles Todd and Princess Carolyn to stop Diane and Mr. Peanutbutter's wedding. *Neal McBeal is seen dancing at the wedding reception. * The bank is Whales Fargo. The sign on the wall says, "Compare home loan options TODAY. For the price of this: (small shell), You could have this: (big turtle shell)." Gallery BH_S01E09_SS_001.jpg Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes